BIOCHEMISTRY OF VISION: This project is concerned with the conversion of polyenes to colored products (Carr-Price reactions, Schiff base formation) and is trying to determine the active site of Rhodopsin as the visual pigment. PSYCHOPHYSIOLOGICAL CORRELATES OF PSYCHOSOMATIC ILLNESS: This project is concerned with development of profiles of individuals suffering headaches and/or asthma and to characterize those profiles receptive to biofeedback. HERBICIDES AND PEROMYSCUS LEUCOPUS: This project is studying the effects of arsenicals, dipyridiliums, and substituted phenolics on growth and development of Peromyscus leucopus. ARTHRITIS IN RODENTS: This project is examining the host-parasite interactions leading to induction of arthritis in mice by Streptobacillus moniliformis.